


Ohana Means Family

by justlikedaylightsavingstime



Series: Supernatural Pairing Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Fluff, Kids interrupting potential sexy times, M/M, divergence from canon, spn pairings bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/pseuds/justlikedaylightsavingstime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby helps John get past Mary's death and they all live happily ever after (sort of) as a functional hunter family. Only Bobby and John just can’t seem to get a moment alone together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohana Means Family

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Ohana Means Family  
> Pairing: John/Bobby  
> Type: Romantic/Family  
> Rating: G/PG  
> Word Count: 1,165  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any related character.  
> Summary: Bobby helps John get past Mary's death and they all live happily ever after (sort of) as a functional hunter family. Only Bobby and John just can’t seem to get a moment alone together.  
> Warnings: Maybe for past alcoholism/abuse, but it’s fairly tame.
> 
> As always feedback/criticism/comments/requests/prompts are extremely welcome.

Written for the 2014 [spn pairing bingo.](http://spnpairingbingo.livejournal.com/)  
You can also read this on my [LJ account](http://roastspud.livejournal.com/1930.html).

 

As much as Bobby loved the boys, even he needed a break sometimes. There was nothing quite like juggling a family and a hunting career to give a man a permanent stress headache.

The soft brush of fingertips against his neck did a surprisingly good job at easing his worries as he relaxed into the touch. John seemed to know every single inch of him inside out. Despite his determinedly gruff exterior, anyone who spent more than ten minutes in Bobby’s presence quickly discovered that he was a massive softie. John on the other hand was much better at hiding his soft side, but Bobby had always known it was there.

“I’ve got another hunt tomorrow Babe” John’s gruff voice was slightly teasing, and maybe a little apologetic. John was well aware that the only other person allowed to give Bobby such a moniker had been his mother and so made sure to abuse it as much as possible. They may have been playing house for the last five years, but they’d been friends for a long, long time before that. Sometimes old habits were hard to shake off Bobby thought, leaning over to slap John round the back of the head. At the offended glare he ruffled John’s hair and gave him a gentle kiss to hide his smile.

Bobby always thought they’d been drawn together by their respective daddy issues, but since they’d got together the more squishy soppy side of him had been whispering words like ‘soulmate’ and ‘fate’. Which was, of course, a load of bullcrap. Both of them had been head over heels for their deceased wives. But it was a nice thought all the same, and tended to keep him sane when John went gallivanting off, leaving him to man the fort. Bobby couldn’t imagine a life that wasn’t full of answering telephones, straining his eyes with research and making sure the boys had as happy and normal a childhood as was possible.

“You’re not still looking for Yellow Eyes are you?” The thought quickly sent him into some really dark places. It wasn’t just that such an all-consuming hunt could easily result in John getting seriously hurt. There was also always that horribly selfish and vicious sting of jealousy that he tried to keep hidden. Regardless of where they were now, Bobby could still remember the early days. All of John’s energy had been focused on the idea of vengeance, wrapped up in some idealised version of Mary that he was sure never to loose. Bobby had been the one who had to slap some sense into the grieving hunter (sometimes literally).

Dean had been surprisingly helpful in the process. Amazingly astute for a kid, and his every action had been considered in terms of how it would help his family. That was the main reason Bobby had stayed through all the horrible insults, the fights, the drinking. It was the stalwart little five year old who had looked him in the eye and said “It’s okay Uncle Bobby, Dad’s just real sad. He doesn’t mean it” that had been the first to steal his heart.

Those shouting matches, with the boys crouched round Bobby’s legs as he tried to stop John throwing around glass bottles felt like many eons ago, but at the same time still far too fresh. He still sometimes cringed when memories of John’s rants filtered through in quiet moments. But they’d got through it, together. And somewhere in the middle they had actually transformed into an almost normal family unit and ‘Uncle Bobby’ had become another ‘Dad’. He had to admit he liked ‘Dad’ a hell of a lot better than ‘Babe’ (although if he thought about it ‘Babe’ wasn’t too bad either). And Bobby made sure that he only called them idjits if they really deserved it (so four, five times a week at most). Well, at least they counted as a normal family if normal families spent their Saturdays hunting monsters.

It was only in the past couple of years that he’d managed to convince John to stop his crusade, and even now he couldn’t fully trust that his partner had completely dropped the whole thing. But he didn’t often ask, because some cans of worms were better left unopened.

After John assured him tomorrows hunt had nothing to do with Yellow Eyes, Bobby decided that they should take advantage of one of their very few chances for alone time. This was the first time they’d been alone together for a week, and who knew when John would get back from tomorrow’s hunt. Ignoring the TV he leaned in, kissing his way into John’s mouth, revelling in the brush of beard against beard.

John let out a happy sigh, pulling back to gaze at his lover. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“Well you got a real pretty face.” Bobby chuckled at him before catching him in another kiss to shut him up (John had a habit of ruining romantic moments if he let his mouth run away with him). He’d just let his hand brush against denim, reaching down to unhook the button holding up John’s jeans, when a creak echoed out from the bottom of the stairs.

“Balls!” Bobby cursed as he leaned back, half-heartedly punching the sofa cushion as he did. Which one of the sprogs was it this time? The idjits seemed to have a supernatural sense of the best (worst) times to interrupt.

This time it was Sammy’s red eyes blinking out from under a mop of brown hair. A tentative “Dad?” gained two equally deep voiced and resigned replies of “Yes” and “What’s up kiddo”. Sam immediately headed for the almost non-existent slither of space in between Bobby and John. In the magical way that only kids had, he managed to wriggle his way in between them, nuzzling under their arms. He seemed to calm down a little after mumbling something about nightmares and snugging in closer to his parents.

It didn’t take Dean long to realise that family time was happening without him, and he soon snook his way in, crouching on the floor in front of the sofa because at ten he was far too old for something as trivial and unmanly as cuddles. Bobby gave John a secretive glance and a quick nod as they descended on their oldest. Before Dean knew what was happening, both of his dads had swept him up onto the sofa with them, drawing an endless burst of laughter out of him with a few well-placed tickles.

It took a fair amount of hair stroking (and maybe a little singing) before the boys fell asleep in their laps, leaving Bobby and John to grin sleepily at each other over their heads.

Looked like adult time was going to have to wait. Bobby couldn’t really say that he minded as they each lugged one of the boys upstairs. This life wasn’t perfect but it was theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Enter shameless tumblr plug, I'm doing the whole follow for a follow back thing!  
> http://justlikedaylightsavingstime.tumblr.com


End file.
